Stumpytail
|pastaffie=Rogue |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |postdeath=Unknown |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Rogue: |namesl=Stumpykit Stumpypaw Stumpytail Stumpytail |familyt=Mother: Father: Brother: |familyl=Rowanberry Clawface Cinderfur |mentor=Brokenstar |apps=Brownpaw |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret, ''Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, Tigerclaw's Fury, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=''None''}} Stumpytail is a brown tom with darker stripes and a short, stumpy tail. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret :Stumpykit and Cinderkit are born to Rowanberry and Clawface of ShadowClan. They are seen peeking out curiously from behind their mother when Brokentail lays Foxheart's body in the middle of the clearing, which brings a flash of joy to Yellowfang. :Stumpykit is next seen as Stumpypaw, a newly made apprentice, who is apprenticed to Brokentail. Yellowfang is with Nightpelt, and Nightpelt yelps for Yellowfang to come. The two cats see Stumpypaw hanging from the lowest branch of a tree by his teeth. When Yellowfang asks him what he was doing, he crashes to the ground in a tangle of legs and tail when he opens his mouth to reply. He wails that he is going to be in big trouble as he picks himself up, and adds that he was supposed to stay there until Brokentail came back. he When asked to explain, he hangs his head, and says that Brokentail had told him to do it because he was chattering like a blackbird, and Brokentail had said that he needed to learn how to keep his jaws shut. Yellowfang then tells Nightpelt that there was a better way to punish him, as Stumpypaw could have permanently injured his jaw. Brokentail soon returns, and orders Stumpypaw to get back to the training area, and Stumpypaw dashes off. :Yellowfang sees Stumpypaw when she returns to the camp. He makes his way over to eat with his brother and his mentor Nutwhisker, but Brokentail bars his way, telling him he can eat when he catches enough prey for the elders. Stumpypaw then nods unhappily, and trails off toward the camp entrance. Yellowfang thinks that he appears worn out, and it was not fair. Yellowfang goes over to Cloudpelt to talk about how he has been treating Stumpypaw, explaining how Stumpypaw had hung from the tree branch, and Cloudpelt asks if he was injured at all. Yellowfang admits that he wasn't, but Cloudpelt says it's been a while and she's probably forgotten how tough it is for apprentices. :When Brokentail points out about a rabbit killed in ShadowClan borders, Scorchwind steps forward with Stumpytail and Cinderfur behind him. Brokentail offers to lead the patrol himself, Yellowfang notices that Stumpytail and Flintfang nod in agreement with him. Afterwards, Yellowfang watches Raggedstar race across camp toward Brokentail, Cloudpelt, and the warriors they had gathered, including Stumpytail, Flintfang, and Scorchwind. :As Nightpelt and Yellowfang return to camp, they meet a patrol with Stumpytail and Tangleburr in the lead. Yellowfang asks them if they were going out hunting, and he replies that it was battle training, and his whisker quiver with excitement. He then adds that Brokentail had asked them to be dogs, and to chase their Clanmates through the forest. As the patrol charges off through the trees, Stumpytail claims that he would climb a tree, and then jump down on the dogs and shred them. When he returns, Brokentail mentions that Rowanberry and Stumpytail had cornered the dogs before they were halfway to the border. :He is told by Brokentail to join a hunting patrol with Frogtail, along with Blackfoot and Brackenfoot. During a apprentice ceremony, Stumpytail receives an apprentice, Brownpaw. At a gathering, he is seen huddling with Russetfur, Brownpaw and Brackenfoot near Blackfoot. When Brokenstar claims that he had found no trace of fox near Marigoldkit and Mintkit, Stumpytail asks how they had died. In the Original Arc Into the Wild : He is a ShadowClan warrior with an apprentice, Brownpaw. Fire and Ice :Stumpytail is a warrior of ShadowClan during Brokenstar's leadership. He is one of the few warriors that did not follow the cruel leader, Brokenstar, into exile. Forest of Secrets :He is running with Deadfoot along with their respective Clans, to attack ThunderClan for harboring Brokentail, even though they are from different Clans. He attacks Fireheart as WindClan and ShadowClan try to invade the ThunderClan camp, but Fireheart defeats him by clawing his belly. Rising Storm : In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :Stumpytail is part of the ShadowClan patrol that invades ThunderClan territory in ''"Dustpaw Speaks: Shadows in the Forest". After the first wave, he needs to catch his breath. When they retreat, Stumpytail asks if ShadowClan won the battle already. He is surprised when the ThunderClan warriors attack from another side, thinking it is another group of cats. :In the end, ThunderClan defeats the ShadowClan patrol, who runs off back to their territory. In the Novellas ''Tigerclaw's Fury :Stumpytail is one of the cats who aided Tigerclaw and Brokenstar in a previous battle against ThunderClan, and now lives as a rogue. :When Tigerclaw encounters the rogue group, Stumpytail and Tangleburr stand up to brush their tails against Tigerclaw. When asked of Mowgli's whereabouts, Stumpytail answers that he didn't know, as he had his ears clawed by Brackenpaw, and hadn't seen him since. : Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Rowanberry: Father: :Clawface: Brother: :Cinderfur: Aunts: :Yellowfang: :Marigoldkit: Uncles: :Nutwhisker: :Mintkit: :Nightstar: Grandmother: :Brightflower: Grandfather: :Brackenfoot: Great-Grandmother: :Silverflame: Cousins: :Brokenstar: :Two Unnamed She-kits: Deceased, Verified StarClan members Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:Mentors Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Males Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Rogue Category:Clanless Cats